RWBY: Team ERTH Volume 1
by AtAMeTooed
Summary: The first volume for the Team ERTH series. Find more info about characters on my devientart -AtAMeTooed
1. Chapter 1: Earth

The kingdom of Mistral. One of Remnants great kingdoms. Home to Haven Academy and our protagonist, Estella Olive. The young woman coming into her own, going to Heaven. This was her last night with her family before she would head off, now, she laid in bed, thinking about the next few days. Who will she be teaming with? Would she trust her team? How will they all get along? Too many questions and too many answers. Tonight, she would just get ready to start something new, it was time to take her life into her own hands.

A few towns over, lays another member of our journey, Ronan Rosewood. The tall boy put his last of bags against the wall. Ronan, brother to Wesless Rosewood, famous hunter who graduated from Haven himself. Ronan is going, not to carry on his family tradition, but trying to make his own mark on the world of Remnant. Putting his weapons on top of the rest of his bags, he let out a deep sigh, one for the road, getting rid of this town and hopefully his brother. Ronan went to bed that night with a smile on his face.

Another academy does exist in Mistral, Sanctum Academy, home to youngsters getting ready to go off to Haven Academy. Spending his last night there, was young fighter, Terra Admon. Terra was originally from Vacuo but had run away. Terra's past is very vague, something he seems to not want to talk about, he will only tell people that it's dark and will only ruin someone's mood. Terra though, also has finished packing. Not much to him, his weapon, a broadsword that could change into a sniper, and a bag of clothes. Terra decided it was time for him to go, start something new. Going to Haven gave him this opportunity. Terra seeks a new life and possibly not even as a huntsman.

Now, going back where we started, in the same town as Estella, rest Hestia Clay. Friend of Estella and resident ninja lookalike. Don't call her a ninja, she might injure you. Hestia Clay, from Vale up until her parents moved from Vale to Mistral. Her father and mother were successful hunters. They were great at clearing Grimm. Hestia is one of our 4 to embrace trying to become a huntress. Unlike Terra, Hestia was trained by her mother, even having to create her own weapon. The weapon she chose was a shape belt that is long, as well can transform into a pistol. Hestia wanted something that looked cool and was practical. Hestia's parents may not want to tell her, but Hestia will need way more training to be good, so they're sending her to Haven.

These four may not know it, but soon, they will be needed to become a strong team, to stop some of the people threatening Remnant. The world as we know it, may come down to Team Earth.


	2. Chapter 2: Home

A new dawn, they day beings. Today's the day, not the best day ever, but something new. Today sparks the start of a new journey. Today, ordinary people become one unit. Today, Earth is revealed.

Terra got up early, trying not to be late. Gathering his belongings and putting his sword on his back and walking out, saying goodbye to all his friends and walking over to the dropships. People saw him off and he waved back. Officially, Terra was on his way, starting a chain of events, not even he could've saw. Finding a nice place to look over Mistral from, Terra sat in thought.

Ronan was next, getting woken up by his brother. "Wake up, Ronan!" Wesless yelled, pouring water over his younger brother. "Today's the day you START to become a man." Wesless laughed smiled looking over him. "Get up, it's my job to take you to your first day. I don't want to be late." Ronan's brother walked off and Ronan sighed deeply. Now, soaking wet, he went and took a shower. Drying off and getting changed, Ronan cleared out his room of his bags and placed his gauntlets on. Ronan called his weapons "Dragon's Mouth". His gauntlets are rosewood red, matching his namesake. They are specialized to make air shoot out when punched forward. As well, having a compartment for chains, used to let Ronan swing around and hook onto things, as well as items or people to him. Ronan isn't too good at grabbing people but can use them to get around easily. When not activated, they sit on his arms like wristbands. Ronan gathered his things and left out of his home, headed to Haven. 

Hestia and Estella got up around the same time, getting dressed and gathering their things. They would board the dropship together. Estella said goodbye to her family and equipped her weapons. Estella switched weapons not long ago. Going from simple Kunai's to 2 short swords that transform into pistols that fire energy. Still learning to use these, she's often afraid to enter a fight. Unlike her friend, Hestia is a master at her weapon. She refers to her weapon as "Whipped carnage" A sharp belt that can easily grab opponents and be used to gain the edge in fights. It transforms into a pistol as well, used for short range combat, something she doesn't excel at, but that's why Estella's there. The two friends boarded, taking notes on all the people on the ship as well. 

Our players are all in place, their adventure in their hands. This is just the beginning and where we'll go, is up to them now.

"Estella, we've made it!" Hestia yelled as the looked over the horizon of Haven Academy. "Today, we start to become train to become huntresses." Hestia was also happy when she heard talk about huntsmen or huntresses. Estella, not so much, she wanted to help people, but maybe being a huntress, just wasn't for her. She was happy with the view though, if this was where she was going to stay, she's glad the view is nice. 

On the other side of the dropship, Terra saw a very happy giddy girl, he absolutely didn't want _her_ on his team. Terra got up and grabbed his bag, walking past a girl with black hair and some guy wearing gray shorts. Terra never saw shorts as fighting attire. Terra stood close to the doors, hearing a voice behind him, telling the first-year students where to go. The students hustled out of the dropship and onto the ground. Terra being the last to get off. Walking over to the area designated, passing a commotion. 

Ronan had arrived, not long after the dropship, his brother pointing him over where to go. "Little brother, I'm proud of you." Wesless looked at him. "Going to the school I made famous, such a good little brother." Ronan gritted his teeth, he sighed at his cockiness, because it was something all Rosewoods had. "Now, I'll handle this, you get over there and be a good little Rosewood." Ronan was visibly angry, but he simply blew him off and started walking away. "OH! Ronan." His brother shouted at him, "Good luck." Wesless walked in his own direction as Ronan walked to the area he was told.

Arriving at the same time as Ronan, was Hestia and Estella. The three of them stood looking up at the podium. What was going on, there was a podium and what seemed to be a sparring area behind that. Soon after most people got into the area, Ronan's brother walked up to the podium. Shocking Ronan, causing a look of disbelief on his face. "No way!" Hestia and Estella looked over at him. "Um, excuse me, but do you know him?" Hestia asked causing Ronan to look over at her. "That's my brother." 


	3. Chapter 3: Winners and Losers Part 1

"Wait, you're Wesless Rosewood's brother?" Hestia looked at him with shock and a smile. "Your brother is one of the best huntsmen in all of Mistral, I didn't even know he had brother." Hestia's smile got bigger, swooning over the elder Rosewood. "Yeah, the same one." Ronan was still in a state of shock, seeing his brother on the podium. This was something he didn't expect at all.

"Welcome to Haven Academy." The crowed cheered hearing Wesless speak. "Today, you will become huntsmen and huntresses in training." The crowd quieted down, Wesless giving his speech. "You will work hard to become the best you can be, you will work with your team and other teams to protect the world." Wesless took a deep breath. "As you may or may not know, to form teams, you will all fight in one-on-one battles. The 2 winners and 2 losers will be put on a team." Beacon had students launched in a forest and getting chess pieces. Haven thinks that teams should be decided by battle. The reason behind it is only known by the people who run Haven Academy.

"First up…huh." Wesless had a notable smile on his face. "Ronan Rosewood." Ronan looked up, eyes widened. First. To him, this seemed rigged. There was a slight commotion as people looked to figure out of the young Rosewood was. "Well ladies, I'll see ya." Ronan walked up to the podium. "Ronan will be facing, Ruqa Shimizu" Ronan wasn't familiar with that name, but soon a boy with light blue/almost white hair walked up. "I'm facing this a Rosewood, should be good when I beat him." Ronan glared at him, Ronan shrugged it off. Wesless began to explain the rules of how this would work. "Just like in the Vytal festival, you'll be fighting one-on-one until one of you is unable to continue, or until your aura is drained." Everyone looked on as the two we placed into the sparring area. The crowed moved to see the first fight. "Good luck you two, remember, failure isn't going to hurt ya, except maybe you, Ronan." Wesless tried to light a fire under his brother.

In the back of the crowd, Terra watched Ronan. Hearing that this was a battle, Terra was interested in how this would play out, he had never heard of the "Rosewood family" but it'd be good to see how the first match would go. Up in the front, Hestia was ready to cheer on Ronan, just because he was a Rosewood. Estella was there and kind of annoyed at this, as Hestia was causing attention to them. Looking into the area, there stood Ronan, across from his opponent, Ruqa. Ronan quickly activated his gauntlets, the former large wristbands were turned into skinny gauntlets, covering his forearms and fist. Ruqa pulled out a large mallet, before turning it into a shotgun, but before they could start, the headmaster of Haven appeared, Headmaster Aiden Phoenix. Walking up, he simply said, "Begin."

Ruqa was quick to start, firing his gun at Ronan. Ronan was quick to dodge some of the shots, only getting winged by a stray bullet. Ronan had to get close, lucky for Ronan he had a secret in his gauntlets. His gauntlets had chains in them, allowing him to get close or grab people. Ronan shot out his chains, hooking onto something, propelling him forward to Ruqa. The white-haired boy tried to fire his shotgun, but before getting a shot off, he was kick in the face by Ronan. Ronan smiled. "Come on, pretty boy." Ronan taunted him, making the people scream. Ruqa chuckled it off and turned his weapon into mallet mode, swinging at Ronan. Ronan jumped away from him, allowing him to get back up. "Come get some!" Ruqa yelled back to him. Ronan advanced him, throwing a flurry of punches him was, connecting with a few of them. Ronan's punches were assisted with hard air shooting through them, making every punch hurt just much more. Ruqa managed to push Ronan away with his mallet. "Okay, Rosewood, I've underestimated you." Ruqa admitted. "But I'm not going to lose to you!" Ruqa rushed at him, changing his mallet to shotgun mode and firing a few shots at Ronan, before changing into mallet mode, swinging at Ronan. Ronan focused and used his semblance, which allows him to hear things that normal people would normally not hear. Ronan heard the changing of Ruqa's weapon and acted accordingly. Flipping over his swing, angling his body and arm in way that he'd have all the power into his gauntlet and punched Ruqa as hard has he could in the face, causing Ruqa's aura to get very low.

"That's enough!" Looking up towards the front where the podium once stood, there was Professor Makani Alya, former huntress and now, teacher at Haven Academy. "Ronan has won this battle." Ronan took a deep breath, as the crowd started to cheer for him. Walking over to Ruqa, Ronan helped him up. "Good match man." Ronan's gauntlets went back to normal he looked over at Ruqa. "You're not too bad, Rosewood, maybe eventually, you'll be like your brother." Ruqa walked off and Wesless nodded to his brother. Ronan was familiar with this nod, telling him to come to him. Ronan made his way next to his brother. "Good job, you could have done better, but good job." Wesless told him, as he stood up to announce the next set on first years to fight.

He cleared his throat. "Next match, Estella Olive verses Safai Atwater." Estella was hugged by Hestia as she was close to walking away. "Win or lose, you're still awesome." Estella gave her a worried smile and she walked into the area. Estella ready for the girl she was about to face. Stepping up was a dirty blonde-haired girl, it seemed her weapon an axe that had something to do with dust. "Let's have a good match." Safai gave Estella a smile, Estella returned the smile. Readying herself, Estella took out her short swords, changing them into pistol form. She didn't know what she was up against, but she'd at least try her hardest. The headmaster stood up once more. "Begin."

Both girls rushed at each other, Estella firing round after round into Safai. However, Safai was a dust user, she simply blocked them. Safai had a small axe, enough to cause damage. The two girls met and started fighting hand-to-hand. Estella switched one of her left-hand pistol into a sword. Estella wasn't a skilled swords user, but she had been training a year with these weapons and she could hold her own in a one-vs-one. Estella made sure the axe was occupied with her sword as she tried to fire bullets into Safai. The bullets just wouldn't land, often getting close, but not close enough, Safai was good. Safai's use of dust was more defensive than most dust users, Safai was more concerned with trying to get in using her axe. The two fought to a small stalemate, both backed off to catch breath. "Evenly matched. Or are you not trying hard enough?" Safai chuckled. "I could ask you the same question." Estella responded. Hestia looked at her friend, during the fight. Estella had gotten better. Hestia was joined by Terra, she hadn't noticed. "Do you know that girl?" Terra asked. "Yeah, that's my best friend. She's going to be a great huntress one day." Hestia had responded. "Interesting." Terra was simply amazed by her statement, Estella looked like a novice, but maybe Hestia knew something Terra didn't.


	4. Chapter 4: Winners and Losers Part 2

The battle continued, both girls landing hits on each other. Now, Estella was being pushed back as Safai went on the offensive. Estella held her own, still blocking Safai's axe and now landing a few bullets. Estella kicked Safai away and pulled back herself. "Ya know, if we continue like this, nobody else will get to participate." Safai smirked. "Time to kick this into high gear." Safai started walking towards Estella, slowly disappearing. The only thing Estella could make out was a thin outline. Safai started running around her, Estella now couldn't see her. Safai now had her right where she wanted her. Safai used her semblance to hurt Estella as she couldn't see her. Estella tried her best to retaliate, but every hit drained her of her aura. Estella couldn't go on for much longer. Down on her knees nearly one hit away, Estella thought of a plan. Firing at the ground around her, Estella used her semblance to gain control of the rocks around her, pushing them into a circle around her and knocking Safai out of her semblance. Estella took a second to regain composer and ran at her with both of her swords drawn. Estella knew that this was going to be it, she had to finish this now. Safai quickly getting back up, drew her axe and battled against her. No dust, just hand-to-hand. With two swords, Estella found her groove, finding openings and hitting Safai with everything she had. Hopping up she turned one of her swords into a run and fired a bullet, connecting with Safai in the head, causing her to drop down. Safai's aura was too low to continue. "Winner, Estella Olive."

Hestia and the rest of the crowd cheered loudly for her. Estella had done it, proving to herself that she can do this. Safai got back to her feet. "Don't think this is the last time we'll fight, next time, I'll beat you." Safai walked off, holding her head. Estella walked back to Hestia, who was very happy with her friend. "YOU DID IT!" She shouted very happily. "I know you had it in you." Terra looked at the two girls. He didn't want to interrupt, so he walked off, heading to a different part of the viewing area.

The day went on many challengers and combatants also fighting in the arena. Ronan was very impressed by everyone, being first and not putting on a show, made him feel very paranoid. His brother looked on at dwindling first-years. There were 2 matches left. Wesless stepped up to announce one of the last matches. 

"Terra Admon Vs Caldwell Douglas" Wesless read the name off and sat back down. "Ronan, watch this, this one is gonna get good." Ronan looked on, kind of excited to see this match. Terra walked up into the arena. He was a big guy, suited for a strong weapon and his broadsword fit just that. His adversary for this match, Caldwell Douglas. In walked this short kid with gray hair, it went down over his ears and he looked like he hadn't slept in about a day, he also seemed to have a tail, faunas. "Ladies, I'm Caldwell Douglas, and today, I'm gonna show up this chump." Terra was amazed by this kid's bravado, he had the confidence to show up and say he will beat this mountain of a man in front of him. Caldwell took out a pair of gloves, putting them on, he activated them. Out came a pair of knives. "Now, these are my weapons." He showed them off, even firing what seemed to be an icicle from them. "I call these Brawler's Gloves. Today will be the day, I beat down this chump and you will call me 'Team Captain'"

Terra clapped for him. "You know what they say about talk. I prefer to battle." Terra took out his Broadsword. "Start!" Screamed the headmaster. Caldwell rushed at Terra, throwing strikes from his gloves. Terra blocking his strikes, but this kid was very fast. Terra would have to use his strength to push him over. Terra pushed him away from him, trying to regain some type of control. Caldwell didn't stop rushing at him repeatedly. Terra's best option was to stop battling defensively and turn to attacking. Terra pushed him away once more and won Caldwell came back, Terra slashed at him, knocking him over, causing Caldwell to try and run away before Terra could get more strikes off. 

"Now, we've got a match." Caldwell smiled and taunted him. Wesless looked on very happy. This was the type of fighting that he wanted. Wesless turned to Aiden. "What do you think?" He asked as Aiden turned to him. "They're both good, but both have an obvious weakness." Wesless knew what it was, but Aiden, always explaining everything. "Terra is very defensive, attacking isn't something he wants to do. He'd rather tire out the enemy, but he hasn't shown the other form of his weapon." Wesless was always amazed by Aiden. Aiden continued. "Caldwell, he's furious, he will fight you until he wins. He will attack you until you fall. Not unlike yourself, Wesless." Wesless shook his head, not agreeing with him. "So, who's gonna win?" Wesless asked, still not sure. "For now, it's equal."

Both returned to the match at hand. Caldwell's speed couldn't be matched, but Terra's strength couldn't be beat by Caldwell. "Come on big man! Fight me!" Caldwell was edging him on, trying to bait Terra. "For a fighter, you talk too much." Terra answered back. Caldwell got an idea in his head, thanks to being a fox faunas, he was very fast. Combined with his semblance of increasing his speed but lowering his strength, Caldwell could get in, much faster and Terra couldn't do much to fight back. Caldwell ran in, faster than Terra could see him, like Caldwell had made 2 of himself and struck Terra repeatedly, not using his single fire ice rounds, he dropped Terra to his knees. Caldwell stood over Terra. "What's wrong? Can't match my speed?" Terra's body hurt, and he close to being down, but Caldwell's taunting left Terra time to get his semblance up. "Don't worry, I'll end this quickly." Caldwell ran back, getting some speed, readying his final strike. As he went to hit him, Caldwell was bounced back off Terra. "Look before you act." Terra's semblance was a large shield, it took a lot of his aura to use, but he had just enough to stay in this. Terra ran at Caldwell, fighting him head on, using his sword to lay into him. Caldwell couldn't block any of it, as his semblance caused him to have less strength. One hit left, and Terra had it won, but Terra hadn't let his shield go down, causing his aura to deplete and causing him to drop before delivering his final hit. A scared look washed over Caldwell. He was speechless.

"Winner, Caldwell Douglas." There was no cheering.


	5. Chapter 5: A Team To Fight For

Terra was taken out of the arena. He wasn't injured, but he quickly recovered and got to the viewing area, awaiting the final match. It was now time for Hestia to go, she was ready and willing to beat up whoever. Looking over at her friend, Estella wished her good luck. Hestia nodded and was already heading to her battle. "Final Battle: Hestia Clay Vs Tethys Kai"

Hestia, always one to think she's going to be great. Was in for quite the battle. Her opponent is no slouch, Tethys Kai was born in Vale, trained at Signal. Top of her class. Not to mention, Tethys was known to be a fighter, stopping him would take all of Hestia strength.

Walking in, she withdrew her weapon, snapping it to extend it and tossing it around to warm her up. Tethys's simply drew her weapon, a Bo staff. Simple effective, yet, she hasn't changed its form yet. "Fight!" Shouted out by Professor. Alya, the 2 girls didn't run at each other, but rather walked around each other in a circle. Neither said anything, but simply waited for one to make their first move. Hestia went first snapping her whip, cracking the ground next to her. Hestia continued landing a few hits, while Tethys tried to block some with her staff, but failed to do so, feeling the sharp crack against her chest, knees, and arms. Hestia kept going, cracking her a bit more, before getting her whip around Tethys's weapon and trying to pull it away from her. Getting an idea, Tethys grabbed Hestia's whip, which turned out to be a bad idea. Hestia's whip was shape to the touch, causing Tethys's hand to bleed. Using this advantage, Hestia ran at her, taking her whip off her staff and switching her weapon into mode 2, a pistol, simple, but effective.

Firing 2 shots to try to catch her off guard, Hestia tried some hand-to-hand combat, something she thought she was good at, using gun mode instead of whip mode. This was not a good idea, Tethys excelled at hand-to-hand, against inpatient opponents, Tethys was queen. As Hestia tried to throw some punches, Tethys quickly schooled her, blocking her punches and hitting her with the staff, Hestia was quickly knocked off her feet, going for a blow to the head, Hestia caught her staff and quickly fired a bullet into Tethys's shoulder. "Why you little! "Tethys shouted, not something she normally does. She tried go for that attack again, Hestia caught her once more started kicking her knees, and knocking her down, and trying to punch her in the face, however, Hestia was thrown away from Tethys before the punch could land.

Hestia flipped and landed on her feet, reeling from the blow, Tethys ran up, switching from her staff to 2 shorter staffs, Tethys proceeded to snap and hit every part of Hestia. She hit hard and fast, Hestia had no way of fighting back. Tethys delivered the final blow, kicking Hestia in the gut, causing her to fly back and land on her stomach. Hestia tried to pull herself up, getting up to one knee, almost up at two, and slowly coming back and looking very hurt. Hestia swayed at bit, putting up her hand, beckoning her to bring it.

Watching on, Estella was surprised by her friend's tenacity. However, she knew what was coming and waited to turn away from the fight. Terra watched on, wondering what might happen.

"Respect." Tethys said and ran at her, priming her weapons, she simply hit Hestia's knee, causing her to drop once more. Hestia's aura dropped. "Tethys wins!" The crowd cheered for Tethys as she walked over to Hestia, helping her to her feet. "Respect." Tethys smiled and walked away from her. Estella came up behind her. "Are you okay?" She asked a bit worried. Hestia nodded and leaned on friend for support. Both walked back to the viewing area, as the headmaster stood.

"Now, that's over, let's all head into the auditorium." The headmaster told the rest of the students as they all walked over and funneled into the auditorium/sparring room. "Now, we'll break you into the teams you'll be in for the next 4 years, or, if you're lucky, forever." He walked over to them all. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Headmaster Aiden Phoenix, and these professors behind me are, Wesless Rosewood and Makini Alya, these two will be your main teachers, while you will see many others." He continued. "This is where I leave you to be put into your teams, remember this, the most successful hunters are not the toughest, the strongest, the smartest, or even have the best semblance. It's their team that makes them the successful." He walked off and Wesless walked up to the microphone. "First, my favorite part, the winners." He began to go down the list. "First, Ronan Rosewood." He announced with a smile on his face. He continued listing names. "Caldwell Douglas" There were cheers from a few girls. "Tethys Kai." No cheers, but a visible smile from her. He was getting to the end. "And last, Estella Olive." Every winner was announced. "Now I will pick two of you for teams." He looked down the list, thinking of what pairings would be good. At first, he thought of putting Tethys and Ronan together. A strong fighter and a quick thinker, genius. However, he rethought this, wanting to put Ronan with someone who was smart. "Ronan Rosewood and Estella Olive." The two stepped up and to one side, as he continued to all more names.

"Caldwell Douglas and Tethys Kai." This put some shock into people, a smart-mouthed, fast talking, kid. And one of the best fighters as a freshman. He listed off the rest until the winners were decided. He walked back, allowing Professor Alya to announce the losers. She did it differently than Wesless did his picking, she already knew what she wanted and now with the winners chosen, she knew exactly what she wanted to do. "I will announce both of the losers and what teams you will be joining." She went down her list, getting to two names she thought fight well together with the winners she picked out. "Terra Admon and Hestia Clay, on Ronan and Estella's team." They walked up, standing next to them, not saying a word. A few more names later, "Safai Atwater and Ruqa Shimizu, on Caldwell and Tethys's team." She finishes the rest of the list and turned to the teams. She thought for a moment. Starring at Estella, she walked up. "You four will now be known, as Team Earth. Estella Olive is your captain." They all turned to each other and nodded, nothing was said. Wesless stepped up to Caldwell. "Caldwell, you're team captain, and you four will be known as Team Crest." Wesless nodded to both teams as they continued down the line. Officially a team. Team Earth was told to head off to their dorms, their first day at Haven and now they are officially, Team Earth.


	6. Chapter 6: Team Tension

We return to team ERTH only one week later, the team has settled in and have been attending class, well, more so, Terra has been attending class, while Estella tries to keep Hestia and Ronan awake. "Terra, help me out here." Estella whispered over to Terra, asking to help get her teammates up. This class was particularly important.

Professor Makani Alya, former huntress from Vacuo. Born and raised in Vacuo, and trained at Shade. Her team became some of the best fighters to every go to that academy. Winning the Vytal Festival twice, they were scary good. Professor Alya was a great strategist, she was the main reason why her team was so good, she could figure out how to fight someone in a matter of minutes. Now, after being a huntress for a while, she decided to become a professor, employed by Aiden, she teaches a class on teamwork, which team ERTH, happens to be in the middle of.

"What makes a good team isn't just being able to work together." She went into a demonstration. "Take these two teams up front. Team ERTH and Team CRST. Both teams are very new, but have are very different. ESTELLA!" Professor Alya called her out. "How would you describe your team?" Estella froze at her question, she tried to find the words to say, but it was hard enough with the professor looking at her. "Um, I-I would say…" She trailed off, still looking for those words. "We're still working things out, but I believe that we're strong in strategy and quick thinking." She felt like that was a good answer. "Hm." Professor Alya answered back, not satisfied with her answer. "Caldwell, same question to you."

The young faunas sat up and looked her in the face. "Oh, we're crazy good and amazing. Ruqa is the man, determined and powerful, raw power. Safai, my favorite because she is one tough cookie, nothing drops her, she's strong like the tides." The boy continued as everyone in the class looked at him. "Tethys is quiet. She doesn't really speak, but when she does, she's very profound." She nodded at him. "Then me, I'm better than all of those people over there." He pointed at Team ERTH. "They wouldn't know how to be a team even if you taught them." Caldwell scoffed. Estella looked at him and was going to stand up for her team. Terra tapped her on the arm and pointed to Ronan who was already up.

"That's a lot of talk from someone who almost lost to Terra." He simply smirked. Caldwell quickly stood up to defend himself. "Terra could have beaten you without a problem- "He got cut off by Caldwell, "BUT, he didn't, and I won." Caldwell corrected him and sat back down. Estella patted him on the back as he sat down, she stood up. "Obviously, if Caldwell took some influence from Tethys, maybe people wouldn't make fun of him." She fired back at him, insulting just him.

Caldwell sat back down and huffed. "You're not half the leader I am, Olive!" He called her by her last name and looked away. Estella sat down triumphantly. "So, you've all learned something. Caldwell, learned that some situations, he cannot win. Estella learned to not let her team fight her battles. That is a small part of teamwork. Class dismissed." Professor Alya dismissed her class, all the students got up and moved out of the class room. Hestia, Terra, and Ronan moved out quickly, they had to go on a mission soon, not wanting to be late to the dropship. Estella was a little bit late. "Professor, why did you single me out?" Estella was a bit curious. I see talent in you, but you need to learn to be a little bit stronger." She went on. "You're a little scared of what might happen to your friends and family, but you need to learn to let go a little bit, to become a great leader, take charge and become a true leader." She nodded. "I know that would have helped my leader years ago. Now, go, you have a mission to go on."

Estella walked out and met up with her team as they were all waiting for her. "Get changed and let's go." Hestia told her she had gotten changed. "Could you just wait." Estella sighed as she got changed. "Okay, let's go." Estella finished putting on her clothes and moved towards the door, grabbing her weapons. "Hold on." Hestia crossed her arms. "What's going on?" Estella sighed once more. "I'll tell you later." She tried to blow her off. "You're a terrible liar, but I won't push it, yet." Hestia walked towards the door, grabbing her weapon. The two met Ronan and Terra at the dropship. "If I knew you were going to be late, Terra and I would have just gone by ourselves." Ronan was only half joking about that. "Quiet." Estella glared as they got on the dropship.


	7. Chapter 7: Consequences Of The Past

The team finally arrived at the drop-off point with their mission is hand. The team got off and Estella got them into a small huddle. "Our mission is to clear this area of Grimm, considering this is a very small area, it shouldn't take too long." She sighed. "Okay, Ronan and Hestia, take that side, Terra, you're with me." Estella ordered them as they broke off, arming themselves. Terra and Estella walked over the grassy field that they were ordered to clear. It wasn't huge, so it seems like Wesless had given them this mission to test something out. The two walked around, not seeming many Grimm, but quickly dispatching the few with ease. Coming to a thin strip of land, they looked at each other. "Should we take a rest?" Terra had asked to be nice. Estella simply nodded.

However, these two didn't know they were being watched over. Not far away, stood a person dressed in a black cloak and grey pants, on his hip was a something that looked like Terra's weapon. This person, changed its form and took aim at the two and fired a shot for the now rifle. "Ow!" Terra shouted in pain, feeling the bullet just graze him. The person who fired the shot simply grinned and got off the roof, heading over to Terra and Estella.

On the other side of the field, Ronan and Hestia worked to clear the Grimm as there had been a few big ones. Ronan's hand-to-hand proved to be effective as his gauntlets seemed to easy in tossing Grimm away. Hestia's whip was good for keeping them at bay as Ronan cleared them. "Nice job, seems to be all good." Ronan's gauntlets broke down back into standby mode on his wrist. Hestia's whip went back into belt mode and sat on her waist. "I think Estella's acting weird, she was acting very bossy, that's not normal." Hestia talked to Ronan about this as she was worried about her friend. "Maybe she's just trying something new, could be good for us." Ronan shrugged it off and the two made sure the area as clear, before heading back to the dropship. "Hm, I would have thought Terra and Estella would have been back by now." Ronan noted as they two got on the dropship.

Estella ran over to Terra, checking on him. "Are you okay?" She asked with a worried look. "Yeah, I think my armor took most of that bullet." He stood up and took a quick breath. "Well, isn't this just a sight for my eyes. Terra Adman." The cloaked figure stood in front of them both, weapon on his hip. "Who are you?" Estella looked up at him with a questioning, angry look. "Darling, if I cared about who you are, I'd tell you my name, but for now, I'm only here for Terra." The figure pulled his weapon. "I'll take him by force if needed." He drew his weapon. Terra stood in front of Estella. "I don't know who you are, but I'm not going anywhere." Terra drew his own weapon. "Trying to be a big man, Terra? Come on, remember when you were a young merc?" The man stood there with grin on his face. "I think you've got the wrong person." Terra stood strong, while the man simply looked at him. "Estella, go get Ronan and Hestia, I'll be there soon." Estella ran off, while Terra stayed.

"I'm not a merc anymore, you know that." Terra tried to walk towards the dropship, but the man simply pushed him back. "Terra, you know that you cannot just leave us, without dying, that is." The man threw off his cloak, he wore armor close to Terra's, just slightly nicer. "I'm not going to kill you, Chrome" Terra armed himself and got in a fighting stance. "But, make no mistake, I'm not above defeating you and moving on." Chrome moved around him, arming himself and going in for an attack, trying to slice Terra. Terra's sword caught the swing and pushed him back. "We may have been trained by the same person, but I will always be better." Terra took several swings at Chrome, catching him with a few of them. Chrome fell to the ground, Terra swung his sword on to him, Chrome's sword caught it. "Even if you beat me, we won't stop, you must die, Terra Admon." He kicked Terra in his knees and ran off. Terra took a moment to stand back up. Estella and the rest of the team came running.

"Terra!" Ronan shouted out to him. "You okay man?" He asked as Estella and Hestia followed closely behind. Terra put back his weapon and nodded. "Nothing I can't handle." He sighed and rolled his neck a little bit. "Who was they guy?" Estella asked. Terra simply shrugged. "All I know now, is that I want to get back to our dorm and shower." The team went back to the dropship, Terra looked out on the scenery reflecting on what just happened.


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting Lessons

RWBY: ERTH  
Volume 1; Chapter 8 

Returning from their mission successful, but now with more questions than ever before. Team ERTH, dropped from the plane and walked back into the school. Waiting there was Wesless. "Well done." He clapped dramatically. "Glad you can follow basic orders. Well, don't be late for class tomorrow, going to be amazing." He walked off as the team groaned, not wanting Wesless's sparring class. Walking back to their dorm, they finally arrived, sitting around the table in the middle of the room.

"So, that was something, huh?" Ronan was the first to break the silence and it just got a head shake from the rest of the team. "All I know is, that Terra needs to tell us what happened." Ronan was not afraid to speak his mind. Estella chimed in, "Ronan, isn't that a bit rude." She glared at him, but did end up turning to Terra. "He's right though, who was that?" Terra sat looking at the ground. "I... I don't know." Terra looked away from his team. "If you don't want to tell us, whatever man, but you need to trust us." Ronan walked out of the dorm after saying it, Hestia following him out. Estella sat with him in silence. Estella was very good at making people speak in uncomfortable situations, it was some of the skills she was proud of.

Terra sighed. "Fine Estella, you win."

After walking out, Ronan and Hestia started to walk around the Academy, passing many people who looked very seriously. "I wonder what's going on." Hestia had a questioning look on her face. Ronan saw Tethys a way up and ran towards her. "Tethys, what's going on?" Ronan asked her. "Wesless just announced the sparring match for tomorrow and it's very surprising. "Tethys pointed to a list. Ronan looked up and down the entire list and had to step back. "Wait, no way!" He took a deep breath. "Look!" He pointed to the list and let Hestia look. "Oh no!" Hestia's eyes widened. Tethys tapped Ronan on the shoulder, "Since you're his brother, what do you think he's thinking?" Asking Ronan, he simply shook his head. "Truthfully, I have no idea, but I have to go tell them." Ronan grabbed Hestia's hand and ran back to the dorm. 

"Estella, you cannot know anything about my past." Terra started blatantly telling her. "That person will not stop trying to kill me, so be ready." That's all he said, he was being vague on purpose. As soon as he finished speaking, Ronan and Hestia busted in. "Est… Estel… Estella." He finally got it out. "You are going to fight Caldwell tomorrow." He took a deep breath, "Terra, you've gotta fight Tethys tomorrow." Both stood up very quickly, as Ronan fell against the wall, taking a break. "ANYTHING ELSE, RONAN?" Estella shouted at him, going over grabbing his shirt. "Headmaster will have a show match against Professor Alya." He got it all out. "Wait, why?" Terra asked him, and he just shook his head. Ronan walked over to his bed and laid in it. "I guess, there is nothing we can do, but prepare." Estella and Terra turned to each other and nodded. The team relaxed in their room for the day and prepared for the next day.

Hestia and Ronan wished them lucked and walked out to grab breakfast. Hestia turned to Ronan, "Can they win?" She asked, and Ronan put his hands behind his head. "Realistically, maybe. Theoretically, yes." Hestia took it in stride. "My actual question, who's going to win between Headmaster Phoenix and Professor Alya?" Ronan took time to think on this as the two grabbed some food. He finally got the answer, "Neither." Hestia looked at him angrily. "What does that mean?" Following up on her look. Ronan had already taken a bite of his food and had to scarf down the rest quickly. "Think about it, why would either agree if it wasn't to teach us something?" The normal thing to do would just to answer her question, but Ronan made her think. "I don't understand." Ronan got up and pointed his head in the direction of the classroom. "Think about it, they'll fight, but it's not going to be like a real match that you'd see at the Vytal festival" He went on to explain. "Maybe one of them will land a blow, but neither is going fight each other, it'll end in a draw." He wasn't done, they approached the opening to the sparring classroom. "The lesson is something along the lines of knowing your enemy and keeping level during the fight." He finished his sandwich and the two had just caught up with Terra and Estella. Hestia looked amazed at him as the found their teammates.

"Where did you two go?" Terra asked them as Ronan walked by. "Breakfast." Ronan handed them both a sandwich, before going to find seats. "Good luck." The rest of the team followed him as they found him sitting in a nice spot. The rest of the students rolled in, most just to see the first fight. Wesless stepped up. "Normally, I'd be excited to see all of you students taking pride in sparring, but I know the circumstances of why you're here." He took a deep breath. "Well, today, you're going to see an amazing match of skill and smarts. First, I'd like to introduce one of the beat duelist to ever hold the title of huntsmen. 2-time winner of the Vytal Festival, star student from Atlas, and now headmaster of this school, Aiden Phoenix." Everyone started to clap for him, but he quickly put his hand down. "Now, now, this is only an exhibition, watch closely, you may learn a thing or two." Headmaster Phoenix was dressed in a long deep red coat, wearing what seemed to be a heavy shirt underneath, while also wearing orange plated, black formal pants. He wore along orange boots under his pants. This wasn't too far from what he wore when he was a student and a Huntsmen. Aiden's weapon was interesting. He was often called the sword master for a reason. Aiden at a young age was always amazed by one type of sword, the Katana. A great weapon to show off skill, but to be good at it, becomes hard. When he was young, he was praised for his skill with it, when he won both Vytal Festivals for his team, he was noted in being the reason they won. Aiden's Katana wasn't just that, it also transformed into a staff that had small swords on ends. No gun or projectile involved. He's simply one of the best fighters.

"Lots of praise for your headmaster, good, but you better give it to your professor as well." Wesless cleared his throat. "She may teach you about teamwork, but she's damn good all by herself, runner-up in a Vytal Festival herself, and a woman after my own heart, Professor Makini Alya." Claps and cheers a plenty for Professor Alya. The brunette-haired beast of Rapiers. Scary good at what she does when she's focused, against a normal person, she'd win every time. Professor Alya's weapon was a normal Rapier, however, it was special in that, not only the tip was sharp, but also the rest of it. Her battle garb was a long white dress that ran to her knees, under being a pair of leggings reinforced with light armor. This fight was going to be interesting to everyone else, except Hestia and Ronan.

"Students, pay attention." Wesless backed off as the two went up and shook hands. "Begin!" Wesless shouted as the crowd started to cheer. There was a screen above them, showing their Aura at the top. Both looked at each as they drew their weapons, Aiden throwing off his coat and taking out his weapon in staff mode. Aiden sat still, as where most would have attacked her, but he remained calm. Alya slowly drew her rapier, the Shining White Saber of Justice, as most people called it. This weapon in the hands of her was deadly, but against Aiden, it was nothing more than a prop. "Makini, attack me!" Aiden called to her as she prepped her attack, Professor Alya pushed her left foot back and pushed off from the ground at a lightning fast speed. She launched a flurry of attacks at Aiden. He simply pushed himself back and dodged the attacks. Just as they started fighting, a timer appeared on the screen, reading 5 minutes. This seemed odd to Ronan and Hestia, even knowing the outcome of the match.

Watching from the stands, Estella was amazed with how fast and how fluid Professor Alya moved. Estella started thinking about something and the gears turning in her head. "I'm going to get Professor Alya to mentor me." She turned to Terra as she said it. She was confident in it and really wanted to be under Professor Alya's wing. The fight had just begun.


End file.
